The present invention relates to diving masks, and in particular it relates to diving masks wherein it is possible to use corrective lenses instead of normal glass.
A problem which has existed for years in the production of diving masks is concerned with the possibility of making them suitable to fit both tempered non-corrective lenses and corrective lenses, to help those users needing such a correction. In many cases the most common way consisted of complicated interventions both by specialized opticians and the mask user himself. However these kinds of changes could only produce masks provided with fixed fitted lenses which were not adjustable in case of eventual changes in the user""s visual defect.
One solution to this problem is offered by the mask described in U.S. Pat. No. 4056853.
That mask is provided with a fairly stiff plastic body having two seats to house two lenses. Around the two seats there are two U shaped relief edges opened to the side ends of the mask. In the edges there are two grooves which house two suitable frames sliding within the same grooves and provided with locking means.
An evident problem is the impossibility of changing the mask from a certain outline provided for by the molding of the stiff body. The user""s choice of the shape of the mask is then strictly limited. In particular, this system appears to be little or not at all suitable for monocular type masks. Moreover, the assembly described above is difficult to use, and even its assembly seems to be difficult.
An aim of the present invention is then to provide a diving mask, in particular to fit optical glasses, which is easy to assemble and which allows a large choice among different shapes.
An object of the present invention is then to provide a diving mask, in particular to fit optical glasses, including a face of elastomeric material, provided with at least one opening, a stiff body having at least one housing seat for a glass or lens, and having watertight means between said lens or glass and said seat, and holding means for holding said lens or glass in said seat; wherein along a substantial part of the peripheral edge of the stiff body there is provided, in a plane substantially parallel to the plane of the lens or glass, guiding means for the insertion of the holding means of the lens or glass into the seat.
The guiding means can include a groove provided in the wall facing the inside of the stiff body in a relief which projects axially from the peripheral edge of the same. Advantageously, the relief and the groove extend substantially for half of the stiff body perimeter, and in particular for the half facing the diver""s mouth.
The holding means can include a stiff frame, made of a plastic or metallic material, provided with means to lock the coupling between the frame and the stiff body.